


Little Monster

by angelslaugh



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Naruto
Genre: F/M, fem naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelslaugh/pseuds/angelslaugh
Summary: In one world, soulmarks are words. In another, it's a countdown.Naruto doesn't like what her words say.Mukuro dreams of her.





	Little Monster

Her soulmark is indigo.

Everyone else’s is black.

_Why hello there, little monster._

It’s not _quite_ what she’d hoped to hear from her soulmate, but hey. At least she has one.

(She doesn’t, to anyone else. She’s one of the ten percent in the world.)

~:~

Mukuro meets her in his dreams. In his Six Paths, he’d seen glimpses of her before. But this time, she’s being chased through a village with torch-wielding, pissed off villagers. He finds himself hauling her up, and she sobs as someone jeers in the crowd, _Get the monster!_

Mukuro uses his illusions to make them think they vanished; they look for what seems to be ages. In reality it’s only a few minutes that he has to keep her quiet, to keep the illusion firm.

Then he looks down. She’s younger than him, as evidenced by his soul mark. In his world, each person has a countdown clock. His turned to 0:00 upon meeting her in this form.

“Why hello there, little monster,” he greets after the crowd is gone. Her eyes widen in shock, her blue eyes glistening with tears of fright. “I believe we’re soulmates.”

She’s still scared of him, but she swallows and nods almost mutely.

He grins. “Rokudo Mukuro,” he introduces himself.

She smiles and speaks. “Uzumaki Naruto.”

~:~

He promises to come back for her, take her away after three nights with her and then leaving. He leaves her with a small plant called Mr. Ukki, promising that if he didn’t return before the plant dies, he would return soon afterward.

Her words are hidden along her back; nobody notices them. She moves on through life, clinging to the promise and always keeping Mr. Ukki healthy.

When she’s called back to Konoha, she realizes she could barely remember her soulmate. His name was carved into her dresser, hidden from anyone coming in to vandalize her property.

Nobody touched Mr. Ukki.

She’s fifteen, and the Akatsuki are still chasing her. Jiraiya dies.

People around her were pulling away.

She has to leave once more, to go to Mt. Myoboku.

~:~

Rokudo Mukuro remembers the promise he made to his little soulmate; having been stressed with matters of going ten years into the future, he has forgotten her. He’s gotten comfortable in Italy, in the Vongola HQ, when he feels a strange itch underneath his trench coat.

He looks. In the years that it’s itched – during the Vongola Ring Battles, most ferociously – it was dismissed entirely; but now… Now his soulmate timer _throbbed_ as something was happening –

He stands up, clutching his eye in pain. Chrome takes a deep breath, opening her mouth – Decimo’s eyes widen in concern.

“Decimo…” Mukuro’s low voice was filled with pain. “I have to bring her here.”

He clutches at his timer.

Decimo nods, grim understanding flooding through the faces of everyone.

~:~

“ _My sensei! My home! My village!”_

Naruto felt haterageanguish at Pein.

And…

“AND MY PLANT!”

Pein’s eyebrow’s came together in clear confusion.

“My _soulmate_ gave me that plant, you fucker!” Naruto felt like she was losing control, but tried to rein it in.

_Let me help._

Rokudo Mukuro’s voice echoed in her mind, and she remembered him using his trident to cut her, _just so he needed to find her._

She shoved him away, firmly forcing herself to focus on the _now._

_I’m here._

(he’s not. is he?)

And then she’s on the ground, the rods sticking out of her and Hinata-chan –

 _Hinata is going to die if you don’t let me help,_ Mukuro’s voice says insistently.

But she can’t move, even after Pein launches his brutal attacks on her.

Hinata’s laying there, looking so broken – blood is seeping out of her –

Naruto looses her cool and goes straight into Kyuubi four-tailed mode, anger flooding through her.

She is determined to kill Pein, planning on unsealing Kurama for this.

But her _father_ stops her.

Rokudo watches her pummel her father, cry and then follow his directions.

(She regains control and beats Pein without a peep from Rokudo.)

After Pein gives his life, she sees him in the forest. Rokudo is sitting on a tree limb, and she jumps up.

“You beat him.” Mukuro murmurs. “I felt you needed me.”

“You forgot about me,” she says to him instead. “I don’t need your help.”

Mukuro stares at her.

Years make a difference; Mukuro’s hair is in a high ponytail and he’s _hot._ But Naruto is a professional.

“No,” he says. “You don’t.”

He still holds his hand out to her anyway.

“I have to say my goodbyes,” she says to him.

He smiles.

~:~

(Konoha is filled with confusion when the jinchuuriki Uzumaki Naruto doesn’t appear; panic sets in and a sort of fear is present. But spies say that the Akatsuki disbanded; Konan comes to tell them Naruto no longer exists in this world.

Hyuuga Hinata beats her sister for the spot of heiress. Uchiha Sasuke loses his purpose. Tsunade lets Kakashi have the hat.

Uzumaki Naruto is gone for the rest of Obito’s short lifespan; after he is dead she’s pretty much safe.)

~:~

When her feet hit the ground Naruto is instantly attacked with weapons. She leans back, her back bending easily; one of her feet leaves the ground to hit one of the weapons and Naruto switches height, swiping the other’s foot out from under him and holding the blunt instrument to his throat.

She assesses him easily, deems him no threat and renders him unconscious.

Looking up as Mukuro laughs, she blinked, seeing several shocked faces around a large dining table.

“She just…” Mukuro’s laugh is soft and kind of creepy. She could overlook that… Possibly. “Knocked out the Cloud!” he laughs again.

“Uhm…” Naruto smiles uneasily and then bows stiffly. “Please forgive me! I did not want to make a bad impression on you, dattebayo!”

“Beating up Hibari is normally hard. I congratulate you… And ask that you not demolish the training room,” the man at the head of the table said.

Naruto beamed. “I’ll do my best!”

“Kufufufufu…” Mukuro laughed. “Naruto-chan, meet Deci – Jyuudaime.”

Naruto bowed again. “ _Konnichiwa,_ Jyuudaime-sama! Uzumaki Naruto!”

“Welcome to my Family, Uzumaki Naruto,” Jyuudaime says kindly.

~:~

Mukuro wonders if Naruto knows that she’s been accepted into a family of killers.

He finds out soon enough, when a lower-tier Family manages to get everyone in the bomb shelter. Naruto, as a woman, was in the kitchen – until she stormed into the living room of the shelter, cerulean eyes blazing.

She walks confidently to the door – Tsunayoshi tries to stop her.

“If Kyoya can’t beat the numbers, you can’t,” he tells her.

Mukuro blinks as Naruto’s eyes flash red, and she speaks in clear, accent-free Italian.

“Watch me!” she snaps.

Mukuro follows her, and when she showed off her ninja skills, a single smear of blood on her cheek, Mukuro wipes it off with a finger.

She knows what she’s getting into.

~:~

Mukuro loves her, and she loves him.

When they go back to her world/dimension/whatever, she’s still as free as ever, with twins on the way and a husband she would follow into hell.

He’d follow her into hell.

~:~

_It’s not the Cloud of the Vongola you should be worried about. He comes first._

_It’s not Decimo, either, though he’s fucking terrifying._

_It’s the second Mist, and that Flame-less one. They’re the ones you should be scared of._

_With the Cloud, he’ll take down whoever challenges him._

_Decimo leaves a few alive out of mercy._

_Those two, though… They’re the ones Decimo sends out if a slaughter is gonna happen._

**Author's Note:**

> ...I don't know where this came from. But I kinda like the idea of this pairing.


End file.
